Chibi Ken
by schu-chan
Summary: udpated: 02 - 07 - 2009 Schwarz captures Ken but Omi throws something at him. And Schwarz is left with a chibi-Ken who seems to have a strange attachment to 'bwad-chan' ! shounen-ai NxO, BxK, SxY please R&R! OWARI
1. Prologue

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

__

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

~Prologue~

Ken's eyes widened in shock when he felt rope being tossed quickly around his body. He was being dragged back quickly and he struggled as Farfarello quickly pulled him closer.

Omi turned around. "Siberian!"

"The prototype, Omi! Toss it!"

Omi shouted back, "Datte! We don't know what it'll do exactly yet!"

Ken growled. "TOSS IT, DAMMIT! WHATEVER HAPPENS'LL BE BETTER THAN BEING TORTURED TO DEATH!"

Omi threw the vial at Ken. It exploded right next to Ken, sending up splashes of the substance onto Ken's skin.

"Ken-kun!"

Ken let out a pained shout. *_God, this stupid thing hurts my head!*_

The rest of WeiB and Schwarz stared in utter shock at the nineteen year old brunette, who was shrinking in his clothes.

"WHAT THE-?!"

Everyone stared at the apparently now five-year-old brunette[1].

"Farfarello, kill it."

Farfarello poised to strike but Nagi quickly pulled the child away, glaring at Crawford and Farfarello.

"He may be WeiB, but he's a KID now! Jesus Christ, he looks like he's five or six now!"

Secretly, Nagi thought, _*Besides, Omi-kun'd kill me if I let him die!*_

"I'm five!" Ken grinned and showed everyone five fingers. Omi and Nagi melted. He was so adorable!

"Let's go, Nagi!" Nagi nodded and followed the rest of his teammates.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ran, Yohji and Omi sat around the table, trying to think. "Omi, couldn't you -"

"Iyada! I told you before, Yohji-kun, you too, Ran-kun, that Nagi-kun and I promised that we would NEVER go to each other for favors about our jobs!"

Ran and Yohji nodded. When Omi had finally found the courage to tell Ran and Yohji about his relationship with Nagi (he had of course already told Ken months ago), Ran and Yohji had at first shot through the roof. They had just recently learned to accept Omi and Nagi's relationship and the terms that came with it.

"Then what do we do?"

"Well, I guess we wait for them to contact us. Don't worry, Nagi-kun won't let Ken-kun get hurt."

~*~*~*~*~*

When Schwarz arrived home, they arrived home with shopping bags. They'd stopped by a local shopping center and bought some clothes for Ken due to Nagi's commands. When they'd arrived there, the chibi had demanded ice cream, which Schuldich meekly bought for him under Nagi's glare. Crawford had reluctantly paid for the clothes.

Ken ran around the spacious apartment, squealing happily.

"Bwad-chan! Hug!"

Ken had screeched to a halt in front of Crawford, stretching out his arms. Crawford just gave Ken a cold look. He sighed and picked him up when he saw Nagi's almost red eyes. He shivered when he saw the eerie smile Nagi gave him.

"Ne, Ken-chan?" Ken turned his head to look at a smiling Schuldich.

"Are you tired?"

Ken shook his head right before he yawned. "Aw, you're so cute! Wanna sleep with me?"

Ken gave Schuldich smile and nodded. Schuldich quickly pulled Ken out of Crawford's arms and took the cute bundle into his room.

Crawford unknowingly frowned slightly.

TBC...

[1]: eheheh. the chemical is kinda like the special potion or whatevers that koryu used on kohaku if anybody's read Wish (by CLAMP) at all. ^^ but itz different coz Ken didn't just shrink, he got younger.

aaah! gomen-ne! NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING happened! well, one thing but that doesn't even really count. can this even count as a chapter?! i'm pathetic! but then again, I typed this up while i was doing my chem lab for my evil chem sensei... *shoots him with ray gun*

Anyways, i think i really like this one so i might update often.... if anyone even reads it... _*has low self-esteem because of lack of reviews in other fics*_


	2. Chapter 1

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

__

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

~Chapter 1~

_Nagi Naoe_

*I wonder why Schuldich asked Ken to sleep with him? ... Na, he's not _that_ perverted. Is he?*

_Bradley Crawford_

*Damn him. He _knows_ I like him. I thought that he was interested in Balinese?!8

_Schuldich_

Schuldich grinned happily to himself as he watched Ken sleep. *This is sooo gonna earn me brownie points with Yotan.*

That night, Schuldich, Ken, and Farfarello were the only ones who had a good night's rest.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Crawford was surprised to find something warm next to him. He looked down and his jaw dropped.

*KEN?!*

_Ten minutes later..._

Ken rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. Seeing Crawford looking at him, he smiled sleepily.

"Ohayo, Bwad-chan!"

"How'd you get here?"

"Schuschu!"

"Nani?"

"I wanted to sleep with Bwad-chan in the morning so I bothered him... Ish it okay? You're not mad, are you, Bwad-chan?"

Crawford sighed and shook his head. He stared when he saw Ken starting to glow.

_Two minutes later..._

"Damn, we have to go shopping again."

A now seven-year old Ken with too-tight pajamas sat in front of him.

"Nagi! Bring in some of your smallest clothes!"

Nagi hurried in with a t-shirt and shorts. Ken put them on upon Crawford's order and Nagi burst out laughing. Hearing the normally broody Nagi laughing, both Schuldich and Farfarello entered the room. They laughed hysterically. Crawford struggled to hold in his laughter and ended up smiling.

"What's so _funny_?!" Ken stood there with Nagi's pants - which reached down to his ankles - and huge t-shirt that hung over his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll have some breakfast and go buy some clothes."

~*~*~*~*~*

Upon entering the store, everyone froze. WeiB stared in shock. They'd just been about to leave after having eaten dinner.

"Omae...! Give us Ken!"

Ken threw his arms around Crawford's waist and shouted, "I dun wanna go!"

"Eh?!"

"Eh?!"

"EH?!"

Ken stuck his tongue out at WeiB, saying, "I'm going to 

"Ken-kun, come on! Don't you miss us?"

"No! You're mean to Brad, I hate you!"

Yohji and Omi could feel their hearts shattering.

"N-nani? Ken-kun! You don't mean that, do you?"

"Yes, I do! I hate everyone that's mean to Brad!"

"Wait a second."

Everyone turned to look at Ran. "Since when was Ken so attached to Crawford?"

Both Schwarz and WeiB turned suspiciously to Ken and Crawford. Feeling everyone's eyes on him and Ken, Crawford shook his head.

"Iie! We're not together! We never were!"

"Pedophile."

"I'M NOT WITH KEN! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL!"

Silence reigned the whole group and Ken suddenly let go.

"Ken!"

They tried to follow as Ken ran out the front of the restaurant.

TBC...

damn... this is short, i kno. gomen, gomen. but hey, something happened! right? hm... i guess this is a cliff-hanger, ne? *laughs like taikoubu - 'kakaka'* i'll write again soon, yaksoku da!


	3. Chapter 2

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

__

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

_note: gomen! i HAD to put them in! [you'll see who i'm talkin 'bout ^^]. for those who don't like Fake, gomen [altho i would think it IMPOSSIBLE not to fall in love with it... and the characters]. mwahahahah! -.-"_

~Chapter 2~

"Oi, there's a kid crying behind that tree, Ryo."

Ryo immediately headed towards the child. Dee grabbed him by the arm, pouting. "We're on a daate! I finally got us a day off, Ryooo!"

"But the kid's crying! We _have_ to help him!"

Dee sighed but nodded. "All right."

"Ne, chibi, daijoubu?"

Ken looked up at Ryo's kind face and burst into tears - again.

"O-oi!" Ken threw his arms around Ryo, sobbing. Dee sighed. Damn... another date ruined.

"Bwad doesn't... doesn't like meeeee!!"

"B_w_ad?" Ken blushed.

"Brad."

"Ah."

"Sooo... did you run away from home?"

Ken nodded. "Tell us your address."

Ken shook his head. "Yada! Brad doesn't like me!"

"What's your name?"

"Ken Hidaka."

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

"Okay, then. Come on."

Ken followed the two young men, wondering where he was. He'd just run mindlessly, hurt over what Crawford had yelled. He yelped when he found himself in front of a police station.

"You're turning me in to a police station?! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Relax, it's just because we work here. We won't do anything you don't want. Dee, go ask, okay?"

Dee nodded and entered the police chief's office. "Oi, Chief! Has anyone reported a missing kid, yet?"

The chief shook his head, saying, "No, why? Did you find another street brat?"

Dee sighed. "He doesn't look like a street brat. The clothes are a bit big, but they're expensive."

"Then look after him for a while. We'll work on it."

"Okay."

Ken stared around him and eeped when he saw Manx. He quickly hid behind Ryo.

"Ara? You know her?" Ken nodded.

"Good! Then I'll ask her where you -"

"Iie! Don't ask her! Don't let her know!"

"D-datte, if she knows, then -"

Ryo looked down at Ken, who looked up at him with big, teary eyes. Heart melting, Ryo smiled. "Don't worry, I won't ask her anything. Why don't you come home with Dee and me for now, huh?"

Ken nodded. "Dee, can he come home with us?"

"Fine. If I say no, you'd probably make me sleep on the couch."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stared around the home and plopped himself down on the couch. "Ken-kun, are you hungry?"

Ken nodded and Ryo quickly grabbed a bag of cookies from the cupboard. "Here, munch on this while I make some food for you."

When Ryo returned, he found Dee staring at Ken, who was... glowing. "Dee, what happened?!"

"I don't know - I was sitting here, making sure that he didn't eat too many cookies and he... he just started glowing!"

"Kids don't just _glow_, Dee!"

When Ken stopped glowing and he opened his eyes, he was taller and a bit older looking. "Ne, Ken-kun?"

"Hai?"

"How old are you?"

"Me? I'm ten... doushite?"

"Datte... before, you said that you were seven!"

Ken shrugged. Ryo sighed and said, "Come on, let's eat. Bikky'll be here tomorrow. He said he has something to do."

Dee nodded and the three sat down for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ne, Ken-kun?" Ken nodded and looked up at Ryo, who smiled down at him.

"Look, you can trust me, ok? Sleep here tonight and we'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

Ken nodded and snuggled in deeper into the covers. "Ne, Ryo-san?"

Ryo turned and gave him a smile. "Hai?"

"Arigatou..."

"Iie, betsuni."

~*~*~*~*~*

"Where the _hell_ could he be?!"

"We have to file a missing person's report!"

"Crawford, it's all your fault!"

Crawford sighed and headed towards his room. Both Schwarz and WeiB was in a frenzy to look for Ken. He stumbled slightly as he got a premonition.

"File the missing person's report. Now."

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Ryo and Dee brought Ken into the precinct. Upon seeing Crawford, Ken turned to run. Dee grabbed him quickly and dumped him into Crawford's arms. Thankfully, Crawford was the only one there.

"You'll have to fill out some paperwork."

Crawford nodded and held Ken tight. "Sh... calm down, Ken... After this, we'll talk, ok?"

Ken pouted but nodded.

TBC...

R&R onegai!

ne, what will they talk about? hahaha.... i just HAD to put Ryo and Dee in.... not much happened (_again_), but this is the promised chapter! And FAKE fans liked it, right? Was I toooo OOC? hm... either way, i guess it's all right. ^^ I'm tired now... it's almost one AM. So, imma go to sleep. ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

__

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

_Note: Arigatou, minna-san! I LOVE you ALL who reviewed! I'm sooo happy!!! (and it's not just because of the continuous flow of Fruits Basket episodes I've been watching...[kyou and shigure and hatori and ayame ROCK!!!!]) I really really really really appreciate your reviews!_

~Chapter 3~

Ken waved good-bye to Ryo and Dee. Crawford sighed as he got into the driver's seat.

"Ken, I-"

Ken gave him a glare and stared out the window of the car. Crawford sighed again and drove silently. Ken blinked when Crawford stopped at an amusement park. He turned to look at Crawford, confused.

"My apology to you."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise and he grinned. He glomped Crawford, laughing.

"Arigatou, Brad-chan!"

Unknown to Ken, Crawford blushed and he helped Ken out of the car. Crawford groaned when he saw Ken start to grow. He shoved him into the car and closed the door. He quickly went to the trunk and dug through some of the shopping bags. They were labeled with , '8,' '9,' '10,' '11,' '12,' and so on until it said '19.' They had decided that since Ken was growing up at weird times, each one of them should carry around clothes in their cars. Peaking into the car, he grabbed the bag that said '14' and tossed it inside.

"Change, Ken." He wondered if he was really 14 years old. He was growing up really really fast.

Once Ken was dressed, Crawford opened the door for him and asked, "Ken, how old are you?"

Ken gave him a grin and answered, "I'm 12, why?"

Crawford sighed. Ah, so Ken looked a little older than he was... Well, he was certainly taller now.

"Well, let's go, ne?" Ken nodded eagerly and shyly slipped his hand into Crawford's. Crawford looked down at Ken in surprise.

"Ah...?"

"Do... do you mind?"

Crawford shook his head and Ken grinned. "Ne, Brad!"

"Hm?"

"Let's go on the roller coaster first!"

*Oh, Lord...*

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ne, Brad?"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

They'd just gotten off their last ride and Ken was looking at Crawford with puppy eyes. Crawford sighed.

"What do you want to eat?"

Ken grinned and exclaimed, "Pizza!"

"Ah, the typical meal for an pre-adolescent..."

Ken gave Crawford a 'LOOK.' "Braaad! Don't use words I don't know!!!"

Crawford sighed again. He'd found out that although Ken was already '12' years old, he had a very, very limited vocabulary. But then again... he as adorable, so his lack of vocabulary and cuteness evened each other out.

"Ok, let's go get you some pizza, ne?"

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken smiled happily in the passenger seat of the car. Crawford was driving carefully, his eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel. He watched Crawford out of the corner of his eye, taking in the beauty of the older man's face. He wondered why he felt so attached to him... He knew that he was supposed to be 20, or was it 21... but he didn't remember anything. The first thing he remembered was being really young and thinking, "Where's Brad?" He remembered nothing else after Omi had thrown that vial. Only, "Where's Brad?"

And when he finally saw Crawford, he'd felt a warmth go through him. A happiness that he didn't know anyone was capable of feeling. Okay, granted, he was only 'five' years old at the time, but he knew... he knew that he was somehow connected to Crawford.

"We're home."

"Huh?" Ken looked up into Crawford's eyes before looking out the window. They were home. But... they were at the Koneko.

"What are we doing here, Brad?"

"This is your home, Ken. This is where you should be."

Omi, Yohji and Ran came running out. "Ken!"

"Ken-kun!"

Ken shook his head furiously, yelling, "Yada! I'm gonna stay with Brad!"

"Ken-kun! You belong with us! We're WeiB... _you're_WeiB... and he's Schwarz... you CAN'T go with him!"

Ken gave Omi a glare. "I'm gonna stay with Brad!"

Ken grabbed onto Crawford's arm and held on tightly. "Ken-kun, onegai... just let go!"

Ken shook his head, crying now. *Damn... I'm acting like a little kid! I'm already 12, I shouldn't be crying!!!*

"Ken-kun! Let go!"

Ken shook his head, screaming, "YADA, IMMA STAY WITH BRAD! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME -"

//CRACK!// Everyone stared at Ran in shock. Ran gave Ken a glare.

"Stop acting so childish. Come into the house, you too, Crawford. We're going to have a talk."

Ken's tears stopped and he touched his cheek with at trembling hand. The redhead had slapped him... the redhead had _slapped _him!!

~*~*~*~*~*

They all sat at the table and Ran sighed. "Ok, first, Ken. Why do you want to be with Crawford?"

"Because."

"Ken. ANSWER me."

"He's the first thing I remembered."

Everyone stared at Ken with wide eyes - except Ran, whose eyes just narrowed.

"What do you mean, Ken."

Ken said, "Exactly what I said. The earliest thing I remember... is him."

They all sighed. "Ok, as long as Crawford promises not to kill Ken, Ken can live with him."

Yohji and Omi nodded, still staring at Ken. Ken latched onto Crawford, grinning happily.

"Ne, Brad-chan! Can I sleep with you tonight?"

At that, everyone choked on the coffee that they had been sipping.

TBC....

_Ok, guys. I wrote this right after I'd finished a timed writing for my AP US History class... and everything's just jumbled up. Sooo... something seems weird, or if this story is taking a boring turn, or something like that, let me know, ok? And i'll revise and what-not coz I was writing this when I was reeeaally sleepy. And now, imma go sleep. ^^_


	5. Chapter 4

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

_Note: Minna, arigatou for the reviews! It's been a while since I updated, ne? _

~Chapter 4~

"Ne, Brad-chan! Can I sleep with you tonight?"

At that, everyone choked on the coffee that they had been sipping.

"K-ken!"

Ken gave Yohji a curious look. "Nani?"

Yohji sighed, but seeing Ken's innocent look, grinned. "Sure, go sleep with him."

"YOHJI-KUN!!! YOU _KNOW_ HE DOESN'T MEAN IT THAT WAAAAY!!!"

Crawford blushed faintly and patted Ken on the head, saying, "Let's go home."

Ken nodded, giving Yohji and Omi strange looks. "Ne, Brad, what's _their_ problem?"

Crawford blushed again but only shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*

When they entered the home, Ken ran to Crawford's room, laughing. "Ne, ne! I wanna stay up, Brad-chan!"

"You're still a child... you should be getting sleep." Ken pouted and he clung to Crawford's arm.

"Daaaattee~! I'm 12 now! I'm a groown uuuup!"

Crawford smirked. "Oh, really?"

Ken nodded earnestly. Crawford picked him up in his arms and gently laid him on the bed. Ken looked up at him, confused.

"So that means you can do _all_ of the grown-up things, ne?"

Ken nodded, saying, "Yea! And I can stay up really really late!"

Crawford grinned and covered Ken's lips with his own. Ken's eyes widened. When Crawford pulled away, Ken lay there, staring at the ceiling. Crawford watched him worriedly. Had that been too traumatizing for Ken's young mind?

"Ken...?"

Ken sat up and blushed when he saw Crawford staring at him. "Ano... ano..."

"Hm?"

"Could you do that again?"

Crawford laughed and Ken stared at him in awe. *He's... laughing. Okay, he's laughing at me, but he's laughing...*

Crawford ruffled his hair and said, "Maybe when you're older, Ken. I just kissed you as a joke. Come on, let's go to sleep."

Ken pouted, saying, "I'm old now! What do you mean _older_?"

Crawford laughed again and tossed him his PJ's. "Wash up and get dressed. We have too many things to do to worry about your age right now."

Ken pouted and left for the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stared into the mirror and he let out a yelp when he started to grow. *Iteiteiteiteite!!*

He could feel his bones growing, and it hurt like nothing before. He closed his eyes and clutched the sink. Next second, he blacked out. When he opened his eyes, he found himself still standing in front of the sink. He looked into the mirror.

"I'm 15 now... Wonder if I'm old enough for him to kiss me?" He blushed and hurried outside and latched himself onto Crawford.

"I need new PJ's, Brad! I'm 15 now." Crawford sighed and grabbed a pair. "Here, take this and get dressed. I'll see you in bed."

Ken nodded and hurried into the bathroom. As he took off his clothes, he looked in the mirror. His eyes widened in horror.

*I'm FAT!* He dressed quickly and ran outside.

"Brad! I'm FAT!" Crawford looked at him tiredly and sighed.

"You're not fat. Go to sleep."

"But Braaad! I looked into the mirror, and I look FAT!"

Crawford groaned. Were _all_ teenage boys like this?!

"Then go on a diet!"

"Ah! I _really do_ look fat, don't I! That's why you're saying that!"

Crawford let out a frustrated groan and grabbed Ken by the back of the neck. Their faces were only centimeters apart.

"You're. Not. Fat." He gave Ken a quick kiss and laid down, leaving Ken to stand there alone in shock. Ken jumped into the bed and snuggled up next to Crawford, sighing happily.

*Dear God... I'm a pedophile!*

TBC...

mwahahaha... Bwad-chan thinks he's a pedophile.... well... i guess he _is_ a pedophile, technically speaking, ne? well, i'll try to update soon! Review, onegai, altho this chapter was i dunno how to say it... hm... ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

_Note: Minna-san, arigatou for the reviews! I'm trying to make this chapter long... especially coz I haven't updated in a LOOOONG time... hahahah. GOMEN-NASAI!! x20 [ri-chan style, hahahha...] **And there will be some other anime characters in this chapter... If you don't know them, just e-mail me and I'll let you know who the hell these people are, hahahah...**_

~Chapter 5~

*OMG, I'm a pedophile!*

Crawford lay there with Ken snuggled up next to him, thinking this over and over again. There was a raging argument in his brain.

*You're pedophile!*

*No, I'm not! He's not REALLY only 15... he's 19!*

Crawford sighed and turned away, only to have Ken throw his arms around him, mumbling something. Crawford turned and groaned softly into his pillow. The window was open and a soft breeze swept through the room. Ken shivered slightly and edged closer to Crawford, seeking warmth. Crawford covered Ken and himself tighter with the blanket and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

*Kami-sama... this isn't working... I'm going to have to go downstairs and sleep on the couch...* He gently pulled himself away from Ken and headed downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken groaned when he felt the sunlight hit his eyes. "K'so... yada, I dun wanna wake up..."

His eyes flew open. *Brad?!*

He ran to the bathroom. Not there. Panicked, he ran downstairs, panting. He ran into the living room and sighed with relief. But he immediately frowned.

*Why's he on the couch?* He grinned to himself and joined Crawford on the not exactly roomy couch.

~*~*~*~*~*

Crawford sighed happily in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter around the warm body next to him.

*Warm body?!* He opened his eyes and sighed when he found Ken wrapped tightly in his arms. He tried to pull away, only to find Ken holding onto him tightly.

"Ken, hanase..."

Ken shook his head sleepily, mumbling in his sleep, "Iie.. wanna sleep more..."

"Ok, but let go..."

Ken's eyes fluttered open and he gave Crawford a sleepy glare. "Ya. da. I wanna sleep with Brad."

Crawford sighed and nodded. Ken's frown immediately eased into a smile and he snuggled closer.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Brad, ice cream!" Crawford nodded and headed for the ice cream vendor. Ken stayed on the grass, practicing with his soccer ball.

"One chocolate, one vanilla." When he turned around with the cones in his hand, he saw Ken talking to an orange-headed teen and a taller, older brunette.

"Here."

"Ah! Arigatou, Brad!" Crawford stood next to Ken, looking at the other two males.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Shigure, and this is Kyou." The cheerful-looking brunette stuck his hand out to Crawford. Crawford shook his hand.

"Ne, ne! They're on a date, Brad!"

Crawford raised an eyebrow and the orange-haired teen blushed furiously.

"Mou, Ken-kun, you didn't need to say it so _loudly_." Ken blushed and he mumbled an apology to Shigure.

"How old are you two?" Crawford gave Shigure a hard look.

Shigure just laughed and said, "You don't need to know exactly how old we are... But he _is_ a minor, and I'm not."

Kyou sweatdropped. *You don't say things like that so casually, BAKA!*

"Neee, Kyou-san? How far have you two gone?"

Kyou, who had been drinking some water, coughed, dropping the bottle.

"K'so! //cough cough//"

"Aaah! Gomen! Was that too blunt? Too forward? Gomen-nasai!"

Shigure laughed as he banged Kyou's back. "Ken-kun, do you really _want _ to know? Hahaha... then... all the way."

Kyou, whose face had been red before, turned even redder. He smacked Shigure on the head, yelling, "BAKA!"

Shigure only laughed and followed slowly, saying, "Mou, he's so shy."

Ken turned to Crawford, whose ice cream had been disposed of. Ken started munching on his cone, looking up at Crawford with big, brown eyes.

*Oh, no... he's doing that eye thing again... well, at least he's not as bad as Nagi or Omi...*

"What is it, Ken?"

"Braaad, _they_ went all the way and Kyou-kun's my age!"

Crawford blushes slightly. "For one thing, I still think you're too young and another: we're not a couple yet."

"Yet...?" Ken grinned.

*Shimatta.*

Ken glomped Crawford, saying, "Let's go home! Wanna see Schu!"

*Schuldich?! Why?!* Crawford scowled unknowingly as he headed towards the car.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ne, Schu! How're you and Yotan?"

Schuldich looked up. "Hm, looks like you and Brad are getting along fine."

Ken grinned. Schuldich had told Ken about his feelings for Yohji a week earlier when he'd learned that Ken was fifteen.

"Oi, chibi, you're taking a while to grow up this time."

"Hahahaha... I dunno, I guess so."

Schuldich sighed. "I'm not doing too well... He still ignores my calls, glares at me whenever I'm near by or whenever I try to talk to him..."

Ken grinned and grabbed the phone. 

[Moshi moshi.]

"Yotan!"

[Ken?!]

"Ne, ne! Guess what? Schu bought me a new soccerball today! _And _he made me breakfast!"

Schuldich sweatdropped. Crawford had done both. But Schuldich knew that it probably wouldn't work, this tactic. Being nice to Ken hadn't helped him at all to gain Yohji's trust or affection.

"And he's soooo nice to me!"

*Well, at least that part's true.*

[Hn.]

Ken frowned and he said sharply into the phone, "Stop. Being. So. Mean. When. We. Both. Know. That. You. Like. Him."

Schuldich started. *Eh?*

[N-nani?!]

Ken laughed. "See ya, Yotan!"

He hung up and sat there, looking thoughtful.

"Is, is it true?"

Ken smiled. "I don't know."

"NANI?!"

"I made a guess, hahaha."

Schuldich's eyes widened. "NAAAANIIII?!"

"We'll find out the truth, soon, I guess." He ran out of the room before Schuldich could catch him and strangle him to death.

~*~*~*~*~*

He found Crawford in his -their- room, glaring at the computer screen. He immediately glomped him.

"Ne, Brad! Taskete!"

"Eh?"

"Hahaha. Schu prolly wants to kill me!"

"Nani? Naze? Nevermind, I don't think I want to know."

"Brad?"

"Hn?"

"Do... you like me at all?"

Crawford turned and gave Ken a kiss on his lips. "Of course I do. What's not to like?"

Ken smiled happily. The past week or so, he'd suddenly felt flashes of uncertainty, depression, confusion. But each time, Crawford had either said or done something that had reassured him.

*Pedophile.Pedophile.Pedophile.Pedophile.Pedophile.Pedophile.Pedophile.Pedophile.Pedophile.*

Crawford turned back to his computer and stared at the screen blankly.

"Ne, what're you doing? Eh? I wanna play!"

Crawford hid his smirk and he said, "Ken, that's the security in our building. Do you want the guards to kill each other off?"

Ken pouted. "It looks like a game! Anyone would make the same mistake."

Crawford couldn't hide his smile. "Why don't you take a nap?"

Ken gave Crawford a LOOK. "I'm _15_!"

Crawford shrugged. "Okay, then. I guess I'll take a nap alone, then."

Ken jumped into bed and snuggled up next to Crawford. "I'm sleepy."

Crawford smiled and climbed into bed. He soon fell asleep, and Ken sat and watched Crawford sleep. He pulled off Crawford's glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

*Kisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshimkisshim-- Ite!*

Once the glowing stopped, he changed and sat on the bed, watching Crawford intently. Thirty minutes later, he was still staring. Ken leaned forward and kissed him gently. Crawford's eyes opened slightly and Ken was about to move back, embarrassed, when he felt pressure against his lips. Crawford slowly sat up, his hands moving towards the back of Ken's neck. Ken gasped when he felt Crawford sweet his tongue over his lips. Crawford smirked for a second before pushing his tongue into Ken's mouth.

"Is seventeen enough?" Crawford had been the one to pull away first after a few minutes, and they had sat silently for another few minutes.

Crawford blinked. "Seventeen?"

He grabbed his glasses and put them on. Yup, Ken was older. "No, 19."

"Eh? 19?! Fine."

Ken squirmed uncomfortably before he stood up, face burning. "I'm going to take a shower."

Crawford nodded absently but as soon as he heard Ken lock the bathroom door, he ran to the other bathroom, quickly turning on the cold water.

~*~*~*~*~*

When Ken exited, he found Crawford staring at the t.v., looking adorably confused.

"What are you watching, Brad?"

"Some anime that Schuldich left in the DVD player."

Ken peered into the screen and grinned. "Oooh! Gravitation! Ne, Brad, did you know that you look a lot like Yuki?[1]" Laughing, he threw his arms around Crawford and kissed him on the cheek.

"I.. look like that.. .thing?"

"Mou, he's really really good-looking, Brad!"

Crawford shrugged. He watched Ken silently, who stared into the t.v. screen, his expression changing with each scene from the show. Crawford leaned back comfortably.

"Iie! Yuki, you can't leave him!"

"..."

"Go, Shuichi! Ha, take _that_ Baka Yuki! Now you _can't _leave him!"

"..."

"They are sooo cute together, aren't they, Brad?"

The anime was over. Crawford blinked once and he stood, stretching.

"Want a sandwich?"

"Hai!" Ken blushed as his stomach growled.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Ken was left home alone. "Mooouuu, I'm sooo booooored!"

He lay on the sofa and glanced at the clock. *2:30... Brad and Schu are at work... Farf's locked up... Nagi's at school...*

His eyes lit up. "I'll go see Nagi and Omi!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken frowned as he was driven to Nagi's school by the chauffeur.

"This shirt is kinda scratchy... Why'd they have to get me such preppy clothes?"

As he exited the limo, he caught sight of two familiar looking young men leaving the school. "Nagi! Omi!"

The two looked up and grinned. "Ken!"

"Ken-kun!"

"Ne, I got bored coz Brad 'n Schu are at work and Farf's locked up."

"Want to join us? We're going to go watch a practice match at Shohoku."

"What game?"

"Basketball."

Ken nodded. "I'd rather watch soccer, but I guess it could be fun."

Nagi and Omi smiled. "Oh, Ken-kun! Rukawa-kun's a regular at the Koneko, so just act like you remember him, ok?"

"Who? And how are you going to explain me looking younger?"

Omi burst out laughing. "Ken-kun! You don't look _that_ much younger than 19! Don't worry, Rukawa-kun would _never_ notice anything like that!"

"Um, could you tell me who he is, again?"

TBC...

Hahaha... kinda long chapter, ne? *cheers* but then i think i made EVERYONE OOC... -.-" And i haven't updated in a while, i kno, but this chapter NEVER would have been written if i had actually taken notes in AP US History. hahaha... aaaahhhh! i kno i had more to say but i can't remembeeerrr!!!!!!!!!!! *sighs* anyways... ^^

review, onegai! and let me kno if stuffs were TOO OOC... ^^

[1]Don't you agree with me that Eiri-san looks a lot like Brad?


	7. Chapter 6

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

NOTE, PLEASE PLEASE READ... IF YOU REVIEWED AND HAD A COMMENT OR A QUESTIONS, I DEFINITELY ANSWERED THE QUESTION BELOW (THAT'S YOU, JENNY-SAN!), AND I COMMENTED ON MOKU-SAN'S REVIEW RIGHT BELOW JENNY-SAN'S QUESTION'S ANSWER, AND THE REST OF THE REVIEWERS... I SAID A LITTLE SOMETHING TO EACH OF YOU ^^.... BECAUSE I WAS FEELING A LITTLE SAD BECAUSE OF MOKU-SAN'S REVIEW BUT THEN I READ YOURS AND I WAS SOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAPPPPPYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAARRRRIIIIIGGGAAAAAAATTTTTOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ok, first things first. i should answer the question: jenny-san, your question: kami -- it's basically along the lines of 'divine', which is why 'kami-sama' would mean God (i'm not sure if i ever used 'kami' but if i do, i'll most likely mean God as in, 'God! what the hell?!' hahaha... -.-) and which is why kamikaze means divine wind (kaze = wind).

Moku-san: I chose to put in ShigurexKyou because this pairing is rare... although I love it. I'm a big fan of YukixKyou but I'm a bigger fan of ShigurexKyou and I just wanted to make my own contribution since I'll probably never write a Furuba fic. ^^ and......... GOMEN-NASAI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE THE CHAPTER BORING! HONTO-NI, GOMEN! BUT THAT'S HOW I WRITE, I DUN KNO HOW TO MAKE IT MORE FUN! T.T

And for those who had only words of encouragement: _ Jenny-san (since you're the one who reviewed, i hope that you win the dispute, hahaha), Jin-san (yes, ShigurexKyou is COOL, isn't it???), Carter Tachikawa-san (to whom i am ETERNALLY grateful because it seems that you review EVERY time...), Ky (hahaha... i just remembered a bishie we left out of the huge 'orgy' thing... ri-chan!), Thespian Soldier-san (yay, someone who agrees with me! *hugs*), Rika-chan (i hope you got my e-mail(s) about Shigure and Kyou ^^), Chibigreen Tanuki-san (arigatou... and what does Tanuki mean...? -.-" gomen-nasai), S.Wing-san (heh...), minhkie-san (dun worry, there'll be schuxyo later... ^^)_

_ GOMEN-NASAI, MINNA-SAN, THIS CHAPTER ISN'T GOING TO BE VERY LONG... I'M JUST GOING TO WRITE A LITTLE SOMETHING AND I THINK SOMETHING IMPORTANT MIGHT HAPPEN BUT I'M NOT SURE... -.-_

~Chapter 6~

Ken entered the building Omi and Nagi, looking around him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been around so many people his age - which was understandable, seeing that he didn't remember his previous life at the moment.

"Ken-san!" Ken looked up and saw a boy with glasses running over to him. He immediately looked over to Omi. Omi grinned and told him that it was Kogure Kiminobu.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Kogure-kun." Kogure grinned at him and said, "Are you here to cheer us on?"

Ken nodded and Kogure said, "Sit at the benches here! You'll be able to see better than if you sit up with the rest of the crowd."

Ken nodded and Nagi cheered silently. Omi grinned. *_This_ was why I wanted Ken-kun to come. He always gets us the good seats.*

Ken stared wide-eyed at the tall senior who looked like a gorilla. "Ken-san, I'm glad you came."

Ken nodded and immediately turned his eyes to the court, where he saw a fox-like boy fighting with another boy with flaming red hair. A couple minutes later, a beautiful girl with wavy hair stomped onto the field. Ken stared, shocked, as the girl pulled out a fan from out of nowhere and wacked the two on the head.

"Can't you too see that Ken-san's here to see the game?! Why can't you act more mature!"

The two boys turned to see if it was true. The fox-like boy nodded curtly at him and the redhead bounded over to the bench.

The redhead whispered, "Ne, Ken-san, did you bring any flowers with you?"

Ken gave him a puzzled look. "Why would I bring flowers?"

Hanamichi looked disappointed but when Akagi (the gorilla-like teen) called for everyone to get on the court, he joined his teammates. He looked up at Omi.

"What's he talking about?"

Omi smiled. "Usually, if you have flowers, it means that Rukawa-kun ordered it, which would mean that it's meant for Hanamichi-kun."

Ken nodded. "Hanamichi's the redhead?"

Omi nodded. They sat and watched the game loudly, yelling encouragements to Shohoku and insults to the opposing team. When the game was over, they all decided to go out and karaoke to celebrate their win. It was late by the time the finished.

"We have to go home or else we're dead!"

Nagi looked down at his watch and paled slightly. "Damn, I'm a couple hours past curfew!"

Omi and Nagi shared a brief hug before running off in different directions. Ken followed Nagi.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken and Nagi entered silently, using Nagi's powers as much as possible. They were passing by the living room, when...

"Get in here. NOW." They entered the living room, lowering their heads. Crawford and Schuldich sat there, glaring at the two.

"What were you doing out so late?! We were WORRIED."

"We... we just went out to watch a basketball game... and then the team won, so we went out to karaoke..."

Crawford gave them both a glare. "Nagi, you know that you have a curfew."

"I forgot, Brad, sorry."

Crawford said icily, "Two weeks."

"Datte, I -"

"Two and a half." Nagi sighed. *Being grounded for 2.5 weeks isn't TOO bad... better than last time - 3 months is a looong time. Okay, so I'd killed the client, but he'd DESERVED it! He'd been about to beat Omi!*

Ken stood before Crawford and Schuldich, fidgeting. "Ken, how any times have I told you to take your cell phone wherever you went?"

Ken said softly, "Gomen-ne, Brad, I forgot... I was so bored I just went out to see Nagi and -"

"And how many times have I told you to _at least _leave a note if you're going to go out of the house?"

Ken sighed. "Gomen, Brad, but I wasn't thinking and -"

Crawford gave him a sharp look that made him swallow his words. "Ken, it's 12 right now. It's too late for you to be walking around. You're only 17."

Ken gave him a glare. "I'm 19!"

Crawford said softly, "You're 17."

Ken continued to glare at him and he yelled, "No, I'm not! It's not fair! Why should I be 17 when I'm actually 19?!"

"Ken, you know why. Don't try to fight with me. Go to bed."

"I don't need to do what you tell me to."

Crawford gave him a glare. "Yes, you do. You live in my house, I feed you, I clothe you. And if you do something wrong, you deserve punishment, which you will soon get. But for now, you listen to me and do as I say, Ken."

Schuldich sighed. *They're sound like some weirdo father-son duo... -.-*

Ken shook his head. "Then get out of my house."

Ken stared at Crawford in shock. Crawford gave him a glare, saying, "If you can't listen to me, I want you out."

Ken's face lost the look of shock and it was replaced with a hard look. "Fine."

Crawford and Schuldich stared in surprise as Ken turned around and ran out the door.

TBC.......

Hm.... TOTAL OOC-NESS!!! But I wanted something to happen and I thought, "What about a run-away incident... Not like the one before, that doesn't count, coz he's too young..." I had them fight because that's what teenagers do, ne? Especially coz they're MOOOOODYYYY... ^^

REVIEW, ONEGAI!


	8. Chapter 7

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

~Chapter 6~

Ken sighed. It was 3:00 AM and he was still walking around the city, wondering about what he was going to do now. He refused to return home - it would be too hard a blow to his pride.

//"Ne, if you ever get bored, come visit me at the Kamiya Dojo. That's where I train."//

Ken's eyes widened. *Kyou-san! That's who I'll go to!*

~*~*~*~*~*

Crawford groaned. "Damn, I feel like a dad! What the hell am I doing?!"

Schuldich sighed. "Want me to find him?"

Crawford shook his head. "He'll find out sooner or later that he has to come back. He can take care of himself. But just in case... Keep an eye out for him, Schuldich."

Schuldich nodded, sighing again.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken arrived at the Kamiya Dojo at around 4 in the morning. He stood there, staring at the door. *But he wouldn't be here at this time! What am I going to do?!*

He turned around to walk away when the door opened. "Who is it de gozaru?"

Ken turned around and bowed once. "Gomen-nasai! I didn't mean to wake anyone up. I'm Ken Hidaka, a friend of Kyou-kun's - kind of... Um... I realized that he wouldn't be here at this time, so I'll just leave now."

The person who had opened the door stepped out, smiling. Ken found himself smiling back. "I'm Himura Kenshin de gozaru. You're welcome to stay the night if you're Kyou-dono's friend. It's dangerous to be roaming the streets at a time like this."

Ken blushed slightly. "Ah... demo, I don't want to be a burden and -"

Kenshin smiled. "Iie, betsuni. Kaoru-dono and Kyou-dono would get mad if I sent you away. Come in."

Ken nodded, blushing still. "Arigatou."

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Kenshin gently tapped on his door, saying, "Ken-dono, it's time for breakfast. Also, Kyou-dono will be arriving in a couple of hours."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stared at the mess in the bowl before him. *What _is_ this?!*

"Just eat it if you don't want to die. Although the food might kill you."

Ken looked up and he stared at the brunette. "Eh?"

"Sagara Sanosuke. I'll tell you right now - you insult the troll's food, she'll kill you. So just eat."

Ken nodded and picked up a part of the mess. *Eeewww....!*

"KEN, I HEARD YOU WERE HERE, WHERE ARE YOU - ACK! KAORU-SAN, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"You're too loud sometimes, Kyou! I'm going to hug you if you don't shut up!"

Silence reigned, except for the sound of footsteps. "Ah, Ken! Ara? You... look different."

Ken nodded. "Yea, things happened."

"So, what are you doing here? Your lo~over kick you out?"

Kyou sighed when he saw Ken drop his head sadly. "Gomen. What happened? Is that why you came looking for me?"

Ken nodded. "I... I don't have anywhere to go."

Kyou grinned. "Ne, ne, you can stay at my place then!"

Kenshin laughed, saying, "Gomen-nasai, Kyou-dono, demo I think that Shigure-dono and you would keep him up too long."

Kyou blushed, saying, "Hentai."

From out of nowhere, Kaoru appeared and hit Kyou over the head. "WHO is hentai?!"

Kyou yelled out, "No one, Kaoru-san! I was just joking - I wasn't serious! Ack! Taskete!"

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono. Don't get to angry. Kyou-dono, I'm just saying that Ken-dono should stay with us. We don't mind because he's a friend of Kyou-dono's."

Ken shook his head, saying, "Ah! Iie! I can't be such a burden!"

Kenshin laughed, saying, "You can help out at the dojo."

Ken blushed and nodded, saying, "Arigatou."

~*~*~*~*~*

"So, is he ready to come back home, Schuldich?"

Schuldich sweatdropped. "Eh... Brad, he found a place to stay. Looks like he won't be coming home yet."

Crawford stared at Schuldich in surprise. "Who?!"

"I'm not sure. Someone called Himura Kenshin...?"

Crawford gave Schuldich a blank look. "Who?"

Schuldich shrugged. "I dunno, that's all I know. And I'm not helping! Partly why he left is because you hurt him by saying what you did! Get out of your house - Jesus Christ! Brad, you sound like a father with a rebellious kid! You're NOT his father, you're not his anything as long as you reject his feelings! You had no right to say that, you should have KNOWN that it would have ticked him off somehow!"

Crawford groaned and he slumped into the chair. "I know..."

Schuldich's jaw dropped. Crawford... admitting that he was wrong? AND LOOKING like he's tired?! The world would surely end soon...[1]

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken watched Kyou and Yahiko 'battle it out.' When Yahiko tripped Kyou, Ken stifled his laughter and looked away when Kyou gave him a glare.

"Is this the Kamiya Dojo?"

Ken froze. Schuldich?!

TBC....

[1]: gomen... but it's _kinda _ funny, right? in a way........ in a weird, strange, unnoticeable way....

NOTE:_ ne, ne, i'm really sorry about not updating soon and stuff and i was really really busy! ^^_


	9. Chapter 8

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

**okay... as u all kno, aol went all psycho on ff.net... unfortunately, i am an aol user. i was going to post all of my updates on christmas, so i worked all day christmas (j/k.... i worked a couple of hours on christmas) to get this posted but nooooooo, aol's gotta die! anyways, soooo..... instead of saying merry christmas, i say happy new year. AND WISH ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BWAHAHAHAH! it's on the 31st of december... and i'm turning 17 [so happy... seven is my favorite number, bwahahahahha] -.-" I kno it's been a long time since i've updated but you don't UNDERSTAND the timeless-ness i had... -.-" [did that make sense jus now...?] anyways, honto-ni gomen-nasai! ano..... let's see... arigatou for the reviews, i love u all! i hope u enjoy this chapter altho i think i made it a little weird... might be summat OOC for many characters....... HONTO SUMIMASEN!!!!!!! anyways, here's the next chapter... oh, yea. one more thing:**

**at the moment, my playlist on my winamp is all WeiB songs except for one furuba song: teru teru momiji.... i better join farf in his cell, ne? ahahahahha....**

~Chapter 8~

Ken watched Kyou and Yahiko 'battle it out.' When Yahiko tripped Kyou, Ken stifled his laughter and looked away when Kyou gave him a glare.

"Is this the Kamiya Dojo?"

Ken froze. Schuldich?! He turned around and Schuldich grinned at him. "Looks like I found the right place."

"Eh? Who're you?!"

Schuldich gave Yahiko a 'LOOK' and turned to Ken. "Ken, come back home. Brad won't say it, of course, but he needs you there... And besides, who knows when you'll... change next..."

Ken shook his head. "NO. He told me to leave, so I left."

Schuldich grinned at him and laughingly said, "Ken, come on. I'll buy you lotsa Pocky."

Ken seemed to waver but he shook his head furiously. "YADA! I don't want to go back to Brad! He's MEAN!"

Schuldich sighed. "What do you expect, Ken? You worried him... He's worried about you whenever you're not with him."

A look of pain and sorrow and happiness and regret flashed across Ken's face before he gave Schuldich another glare. "Iie! Uso da!"

"Uso ja nai! Don't you know that he loves you?! Ken, you HAVE to come back home!"

Ken shook his head. "Iie! He's - ack!"

Ken stared at Schuldich, who glared at him. "I'm sorry I slapped you, Ken... but stop being such a child! He's worried sick, Ken... why won't you understand that he loves you? He only acts the way he does because you worried him..."

Suddenly, Ken's look of shock turned into a look of pure hatred. He shouted, "SCHWARZ!" and threw himself at Schuldich. Schuldich dodged him and stared at Ken. Ken gave him a venomous look and threw a punch at him. Schuldich blocked and gave Ken a quick kick, knocking him away.

Ken stood, groaning softly. "Ite... Nani...? Did... I just... try to hit you, Schu...?"

Schuldich stared at Ken. "Ken, come here."

Ken stepped forward, trembling.

"Get away from him!" Kyou was about to pull Ken away when Ken shook his head. "Iie... he won't hurt me... Daijoubu..."

Schuldich hugged Ken gently, saying, "What just happened?"

Ken trembled harder now, and he stammered, "I-I d-don't know, Sh-schu..."

"Come on, let's go home..."

"Is something wrong de gozaru?" Kenshin peered into the dojo with a worried look. Ken gave him a smile.

"Iie... I think I'll go home now, Kenshin-san..."

Kenshin smiled. "You're welcome here any time, Ken-san."

"Hai, arigatou... Ja, Yahiko-kun, Kyou-kun."

Kyou and Yahiko nodded, looking worried. Ken gave them a smile. "Don't worry... I'll come see you guys real soon, ok?"

They nodded and Ken left with Schuldich.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken sat on the sofa, trembling still. Crawford was on the floor, kneeling before Ken. He looked up into Ken's face and he gently stroked his hair.

"Ken... calm down. I won't yell at you. I was too harsh before... I was wrong, I'm sorry."

Ken gave him a tentative smile but his shaking continued. "Are you cold Ken? Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

Ken nodded and Nagi went to go get a blanket. Crawford hugged Ken, sighing. "I missed you..."

Ken nodded and he gasped suddenly. "I-ite!"

He grabbed onto Crawford tightly as he started to glow. Crawford winced at the pain brought on by Ken's grip but didn't try to move away. A couple minutes later, the glow faded and Ken sighed. He pulled away from Crawford and accepted the blanket that Nagi brought him.

"I... I'm still a brat, aren't I?" Schuldich laughed and said, "Yea, being nineteen doesn't seem to make you much more mature than seventeen, Ken."

Ken stuck his tongue out at Schuldich. "Ne, can I have some chocolate?"

Schuldich nodded and went to go find some. When he returned, he was shocked to find Ken attacking Crawford. Nagi was on the floor, knocked out.

"Hit him, Brad! That's how he snapped out of it last time!"

Crawford gave him a look and Schuldich sighed. *_What, can't hurt your beloved little KenKen?*_

_*Would you be able to hurt Yohji?*_

_*Got a point there. Here, let me.*_

_*NO! You're not -*_

Before Crawford could finish his thought, Schuldich punched Ken across the face. Ken fell to the ground and he groaned. "Ite... why'd you hit so hard, Schu?"

Schuldich sighed and pulled him up by an arm. "We have to figure out what the hell's going on with you. What happened while I was getting the chocolate?"

Schuldich attempted to revive Nagi as Crawford spoke. "You left and a couple seconds later, Ken got a pissed off look on his face. He just jumped at Nagi and when Nagi blacked out - he hit his head on the wall - he came after me."

Ken was trembling again. "Sumimasen! I don't... I don't why I did that!"

Crawford hugged him and he said, "Sh... It's probably a side-affect of that weird chemical... why don't we call your teammates over and we'll work on it. For now, just go to sleep."

Ken nodded and went to the room that he shared with Crawford.

_[Moshi moshi?]_

"It's me."

_[What do you want, Oracle.]_

"All of you need to come over now. Especially Bombay. Ken's acting a little strangely."

_[Strange how.]_

"Abyssinian, just get over here with your other teammates."

_[Fine. We'll be there within an hour.]_

At the Koneko, Ran glared at the receiver as he slammed it down. "Looks like we need to go over. Something's wrong with Ken."

TBC.......

**-.- review, onegai! i kno, i kno, this is a weird, OOC chapter... but then, i didn't want to end it and for some odd reason, the thought of Ken having violent tendencies intrigued me... -.-" DON'T ask me why, I'll just confuse you AND myself even more... anyways, review, onegai-shimasu!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

FINALS ARE OVER! YOSHI! anyways, have fun reading!

~Chapter 9~

"Looks like we need to go over. Something's wrong with Ken."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken lay on the sofa with a blanket covering him. "He's asleep?"

Crawford nodded. Omi walked straight over to Ken, earning a pout from Nagi. Omi gave him an apologetic smile before feeling Ken's forehead.

"I... think that he might be sick."

"Eh?"

"Yea... Do you have a thermometer?"

Nagi hurried away and Omi sat on the floor and asked, "So, what'd you mean by he was acting weird?"

Schuldich swallowed the cup of water he had, and said, "He attacked all three of us suddenly, without warning. He got all pissed off for no reason..."

Omi sighed. "It's probably because of the chemicals from before AND his being sick..."

Omi accepted the thermometer from Nagi. "Arigatou, Nagi-kun."

Nagi grinned and sat down happily. Omi gently pushed the thermometer between Ken's lips. "Mm?"

"Ah, did I wake you, Ken-kun? Gomen! I need to take your temperature..."

Ken blinked sleepily and nodded. He opened his mouth wide and clamped it shut at Omi's sign. "... 101."

They all stared at Ken. Ken grinned sheepishly, saying, "Nani? Did something happen?"

Crawford picked him up and carried him into the room he shared with Ken. "Okay... is there a way to stop him from attacking us suddenly?"

"I don't know about that... I'll need a blood sample and -" Omi sweatdropped at the horrified look Ken gave him. "BLOOD? You want my BLOOD, Omi?"

"Ken-kun, do we have to go through this EVERY time you have some lethal poison in your body?"

Ken pouted. He gave Omi a nod, and Crawford laughed softly. "Just let him, Ken... I want you to get well soon..."

Ken looked up and his jaw dropped. Crawford was smiling at him with a tender look in his eyes. "O-okay..."

He stuck out his arm at Omi and continued to stare up at Crawford. He didn't notice anything else until Omi patted him on the shoulder, saying, "Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Eh?" Omi grinned at Ken, whispering quietly, "Ne, Ken-kun... The faster you get well, the faster you and Crawford can -"

"Hentai!" Ken stared at Omi with somewhat wide eyes. Yohji laughed, saying, "Looks like Ken's vision of Omi's naiveté and innocence have been shattered."

Ken threw Yohji a dirty look and Omi grinned at him, saying, "Well, it's true, Ken-kun."

Ken blushed again and hid his face from view.

~*~*~*~*~*

Crawford sighed in his sleep before he was forced awake by a moan. He sat up in his bed. *Eh?*

Another moan. He reluctantly turned his head to the side and stared at Ken, who had somehow taken all of the bedsheets and tangled them around himself and had somehow gotten his shirt off.

Ken was panting softly, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Crawford stared at him, mouth suddenly dried. Ken let out another moan and Crawford told himself to look away, to ignore the teen.

"Brad... Harder... harder, Brad!"

*Jesus... he's dreaming about me!* Crawford let out a soft groan and grabbed the extra blankets he kept in his closet. Before he left, he turned his head to Ken, who was currently writhing in the bed, his moans a little louder now. Crawford sighed, wanting only to go over there and fulfill that wet dream Ken was having. But Ken was sick and he knew that he shouldn't do such a thing, and besides he wanted their first time to be special. He left the room and headed for the couch.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Ken woke up feeling good. *Hm... wonder what - oh, shit! That dream!*

Ken peeked under the blankets and sighed. *Shit... I'm going to have to wash this before Brad finds out... K'sou! Brad!*

Ken looked over and his face blanked. The bed... was empty? There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Ken, you awake?"

"B-brad! Yea... I just woke up... You didn't sleep with me?"

On the other side of the door, Crawford blushed slightly, thanking whatever God was up there that no one could see the blush. "Ah... you're sick, remember? I left for the couch as soon as you fell asleep... I don't want to get sick too, you know."

Ken let out a sigh of relief. "Ah... I'll be right out."

~*~*~*~*~*

"Mou, Ken-kun! You're not supposed to SOUND relieved! You're supposed to sound sad, angry, or something like that, not relieved! What if Crawford thinks that you don't like him anymore?!"

*Believe me, Chibi... Bard KNOWS that Ken likes him...*

"What do you mean, Schuldich?"

Schuldich laughed and he said out loud, "This is BRAD, Omi. He's not afraid of a stupid cold! Why do you think he left?"

Omi stared at Schuldich blankly. Ken looked at Schuldich curiously. "Ano... if not the cold, then why?"

Schuldich gave Ken a grin. "You had a wet dream last night, didn't you?"

"Eeeeehhh?! How'd you know?"

Schuldich sighed. "Telepath, remember?"

"Aah..." Ken couldn't hide his blush and he sighed.

"Datte... he said that he left as soon as I fell asleep."

"_That _would be a lie. Most likely he left because he couldn't control himself."

Ken stared at the floor. *HE KNEW?! OMG... SO EMBARRASSING!!!*

TBC...

yea... it took me an hour and a half to think of what to write, so even tho it's short, be happy, ok? otherwise i would NEVER had gotten this far... yea... it's 1:50 AM right now.... so imma go sleep.... SOOO friggin' sleepy....

i d/led a couple of things... "Change the World" V6, "Feel Your Breeze" V6 (both mp3's), "Feel Your Breeze" V6 (music vid), "Vanilla" (live performance), and i can't remember what else coz i'm too brain dead... i had finals, you know.... 


	11. Chapter 10

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

I know it's been a long time since i've updated... gomen!!!!

**Muchacha-san**: you commented in chapter 2, _"I hope Ken isn't too upset by Crawford's rude remark... but when did Ken ever like the stuck up guy? Is it cuz his looks? So shallow."_

Gomen-ne, but... in my twisted world, Ken has ALWAYS been in love with Bard... (-- not a typo) ^^

**Moku-san**: Your comment for chapter 3, _"AWW! KAWAI!! A little Ken together with Dee (!!) and Ryo, but, what had they done in Tokyo anyway? Didn't they live in New York or something else in America or USA?"_

Yes, they live in NY. I think they're the 26th Precinct, if i'm correct... but for the sake of my fic, i pretended that they were originally working in wherever i placed kenken... ^^

Comment for Chapter 4 : _"Omi said: Ken-kun! You belong with us! We're Weiß... you're Weiß... and he's Schwarz... you CAN'T go with him!" ... Wait, wasn't he with Nagi? How can he say something like that?"  
_ Ah, but don't you think that the difference between brad and nagi are kinda different? omi thinks of nagi as a sweet, caring guy... he thinks of crawford as a cold guy who would only hurt ken.

Comment for Chapter 6: _First: FRUITS BASKET but... Shigure and Kyou? Why not Kyou and Yuki? Okay, yeah, wouldn't be that funny, eh?  
  
Second. Nope, I think they're two different typ of persons. Brad and Yuki are different, but maybe you have seen the OVAs_

My fav. characters are hattori, shigure and kyou. and i happen to like the paring of SxK.... better than KxY.. and about gravitation... i have both teh anime and ovas... bwahahaha...AND i can play sleepless beauty and super drive on the piano... bwahahaha...

**Eriol-sama**: _O.o Rukawa??? Hanamichi??? aren't they Slam DUnk??? Waaaa are ya by a chance a fan of Slam Dunk too???? ^________^ Rukawa's soooo cool hyaaaa ::dreamy eyes::_

Yes, i'm a fan of SD....

**Gyuumajo-san**: Yes, I know about the seiyuu thingie... but that's not why i put in those anime characters... itz coz they're hot bishies! bwahahahah... -.-

gomen-ne about the lack of farf-ness.... farf scares me... honto ni gomen!

overall, minna-san, thanx for all the reviews and support!

**Thanx to Ky, for all the help with this chapter! ^^**

~Chapter 10~

Ken stared into the pool and yelped when he lost his balance. *I don't wanna get wet! I'm going to get sicker... that means... nooooo! Someone help me before I-*

Ken choked as someone grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back. When the person let go, he let out a pained groan.

"You're sick, Ken... you shouldn't be peering into the pool like that. You almost fell in."

Ken looked up in surprise when Ran helped him up. Ken nodded numbly, staring at him, mesmerized. He let out a gasp when Ran put a warm hand on his neck, rubbing gently.

"Does it hurt?"

Ken shook his head, his mind void of thought. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes...

Ken: *I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are... lavender...*

Ran: *He likes Crawford...*

"Ken?" Ken tore his eyes away from Ran's and looked past his shoulder. He gave Crawford a smile.

"Yea?"

"Time for dinner. You too, Abyssinian."

Ken frowned slightly. Ran and Crawford weren't getting _any_ closer. Schuldich and Yohji were going out now... kinda. Omi and Nagi had been going out for a while... Yohji was always teasing Omi and Nagi and so was Schuldich. Ran and Crawford always glared at each other and always referred to each other by their code names.

"Let's go, Ran." Ken gave him a smile and hurried inside, turning his face away from Ran so that he couldn't see his blush.

Crawford stood there, glaring at both Ken and Ran. *What the hell does Abyssinian think he's doing??*

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken picked at his food, sighing. Why had his heart beat been so fast when he'd looked into Ran's eyes?

"Ken-kun! You're sick so you _ have_ to eat!" Ken nodded and speared a piece of meat and ate it.

"Hey, this is good. Who made it?"

"Crawford did!" Ken looked at Crawford in surprise, who looked down at his food.

"Ne, Brad! Can you make me something else another time? I really like your cooking!"

Crawford looked up and nodded, giving Ken a warm smile. Ken's eyes widened and he blushed. Ran ate silently, doing his best to ignore the obvious feelings of love going on between Ken and Crawford.

"I'm going home early."

"Ne, Ran! Why don't you stay over? Omi and Yotan too! It'll be fun!"

Both Schuldich and Nagi got gleams in their eyes and they nodded eagerly at Crawford. Crawford sighed and nodded, shoving away the feeling of discomfort at the thought of having Abyssinian so near Ken again.

Ran sighed. "Where will I stay?"

Ken gave him a grin. "I'll sleep outside with you! It's been a while since I've seen any of you guys and we both know that Yotan and Omitchi aren't going to be sleeping with us, so we'll just sleep together!"

Ran nodded. Crawford stared at Ken, who was obliviously eating the food that Crawford had made.

"Ne, Brad! You don't need to sleep uncomfortably on the couch now!" Crawford nodded.

Ken gave him a smile and started talking about a soccer game he'd watched on TV. "Yea, that ref was crazy! He had the WEIRDEST calls! And he called like 1 out of 30 fouls! I wanted to bash his head in!"

Crawford watched Ken silently, thinking...

~*~*~*~*~*

Ran and Ken laid out sleeping bags on the living room floor and climbed in. "Ne, Ran?"

"Hm?"

"How's Aya-chan doing?"

"She likes her new school. The kids there are nice to her."

"Any guys interested in her?"

Ken giggled when Ran's features darkened considerably. "What kind of guy is it?"

"Some guy... name is Miroku. Dark hair, carries around a bead... Weird. I don't like seeing him around Aya."

"But is he nice to her? Does he like her? Do you think that he might be in love with her?"

"Maybe."

"Mou, Ran! You need to give him a chance or else Aya-chan might hate you for the rest of her life because you'll keep ruining her chances with guys!"

Ran gave Ken a glare. Ken let out a small 'eep!' and gave him a grin. "Come ooon, Ran!"

"You called her to catch up and she asked you to convince me, didn't she?"

Ken's eyes widened. "Eh...*cough cough* Ran, Aya-chan really really likes him! And - *cough cough* Damn, this cold sucks!"

Ran sat up and pulled Ken into his arms. "Are you cold?"

Ken's face flared up. "I-ie! I'm fine, Ran!"

He pulled away and sat stiffly in his sleeping bag. *Why'd he just hug me? Iie... couldn't be... Ran's just interested in me as a friend! He was probably just worried!*

Ran watched Ken silently. *He's cute when he blushes.*

Crawford watched from his door. He had it opened up just enough so that he could see them. *Abyssinian...*

Crawford glared at Ran and retreated into his bed - alone. *I'll get you for this Abyssinian... Reducing me to spy on my own boyfriend...*

TBC...

dundundun! what will happen? you may find out soon or... later... depends on how busy I am... -.-"

REVIEW, ONEGAI! oh, and go read my fic _Forgotten Pain_ coz I'm sad at the lack of reviews for chapter 2... i have ONE. ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, MINNA-SAN! MINNA, DAAIISUUKIII!!!!! ^^ I was going to post this up the day after Valentine's but as we all kno, ff.net was all "read only"-ness, so i couldn't. gomen-ne! And i kno, i kno... i still had a couple days to upload... but i had so much stuff to do...... and then i forgot and left my stupid disk at school... but i think you can look forward to another chapter soon! I've already started working on it! arigatou, minna!

~Chapter 11~

"That was fun! Did you guys have fun last night?"

"You had fun with _Ran_???"

Yohji and Omi stared at Ken with wide eyes. Ken grinned at them. "We stayed up talking about stuff and he knows a lot of stuff about Kingdom Hearts! I finally got past to the Aladdin level![1]"

Omi laughed hysterically. "You couldn't get past _that_?!"

Ken threw a slice of toast at Omi's head, blushing. "Sorry, but _I'm_ not a technological genius who spends all of their time with computers and games!"

Ken gave Ran a grin, who gave him a slight smile. Crawford frowned down at his newspaper. *What, they're _smiling_ at each other now?*

"Ne, Brad?" Crawford looked up and gave Ken a smile.

"Yea, Ken?" Ken pointed to the newspaper. Crawford looked down at it and sighed. He'd gripped it tightly as he'd thought, and now, it was crinkled and slightly torn. He tossed it to the side and started eating his eggs.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ne, Brad?"

"Hm?" Crawford looked up from where he sat at his desk. "What is it, Ken?"

"Is something wrong? I mean... today at breakfast, it was kinda weird..."

Crawford sighed. He couldn't tell Ken that he was afraid that he'd run off with Abyssinian. "It's all right."

"Are you sure?" Crawford nodded. 

"Do you want to go watch a movie, Ken?" Ken's eyes sparkled.

"Yea! Can we watch Shanghai Knights, Brad? Or Daredevil!"

Crawford gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair. "Sure."

"Yosh!"

*I have a date with Brad! I have a date with Brad! I have a date with Brad! I have a date with Brad!*

Ken smiled happily and went to change. When he came out, he found Aya-chan talking excitedly with Ran.

"And he gave me candy, 'Nii-san! Look! And it's really good... try one!" Ken grinned. Must've been Miroku. Aya-chan looked up and her eyes shone when she saw Ken.

"KEN 'NII-CHAAAAAN!" She launched herself at Ken and threw his arms around him. She whispered, "Did you talk to him at all? It looks like he still hates Miroku-kun..."

Ken laughed. "You're 'Nii-chan loves you, Aya-chan... And we're friends, but he's stubborner than a mule!"

Aya-chan pouted. "Datte-"

"Aya. Don't use Ken like that."

Aya-chan turned and gave her brother a pout. Ran sighed. Oh, no.

Aya-chan's eyes grew abnormally large and round and filled with tears. Her lower lip trembled and her face scrunched up like she was going to cry.

"OK, YOU CAN GO OUT WITH HIM, JUST DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"

Ken and Aya-chan high-fived each other. "Ken, let's go."

"Brad!" Ken gave him a grin. "Ok! Aya-chan, Ran, I'll see ya! Imma go watch a movie with Brad."

Crawford took Ken's hand into his own and led him out the apartment. Ken blushed. *His hand's so big...*

Ran and Aya-chan sat on the sofa. "Ne, 'Nii-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Are you really content with just watching him?"

TBC......

[1]: Kingdom Heart rocks, ne? and the sadness... i don't get to play often, seeing that i play only at my friend's house because she owns it... ^^ and i'm at the aladdin level only..... SADNESS....

REVIEW!!!!! pls?


	13. Chapter 12

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

Minna-san! Arigatou for the reviews, ne? DOMOOOUUU!

~Chapter 12~

_//"Are you really content with just watching him?"//_ Ran sat on the couch after Aya-chan left, rolling the words over and over in his head. When Ken had continuously insisted on staying with Crawford, Ran had wanted to strangle the man he knew as Oracle. Strangle him half to death, cut him up into various pieces and feed him to wild animals while he was still alive so that he could hear the screams of pain coming from him. But he'd calmed himself once he'd seen that Ken was really happy with Crawford, that he was really in love with him. He'd resigned himself to just watch quietly as Ken fell more and more in love with Crawford. But... could he do it? Just... watch. Just watch as Ken kissed and cuddled with a man that was not him, knowing that Ken had absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever that even resembled romance. He couldn't do that... could he? 

"WE'RE BAAACK!" 

"You're back early." 

"We just watched the movie. I wanted to eat some of Brad's food, so I made him bring me home." Ran watched as Crawford gave Ken a kiss on the forehead and entered the kitchen. 

*I can't.* 

*I can.* 

*I can't.* 

*I can.* 

*I can't.*

Ran sat there, silently warring with himself. "Ran? You all right? Did Aya-chan say something to traumatize you, or something?"

Ran shook his head and went out to the back yard. Ken stared as Ran stumbled once. "Ne, are you really all right, Ran?" 

Ran nodded and disappeared from Ken's sight. Ken entered the kitchen and watched Crawford work.

"Ne, Brad?"

"Hm?"

"You think anything's wrong with Ran?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... he's been acting kind of weird."

"What do you mean by 'weird.'"

"Well...."

*Should I tell him about what Ran did yesterday...?*

"He's just acting weird. Like when we came in, he was kind of just sitting there... glaring at nothing. And then when he went out to the back, he... he stumbled."

"Abyssinian stumbled...?"

Ken nodded. "Yea, I know, it's weird. I'm worried, Brad..."

Crawford nodded. "We'll see."

*You're worried? About _him_? Calm down... calm down... Abyssinian _is_ a teammate, after all... it's natural... Ken's a caring person, of course he'd be worried if Abyssinian was acting strange...*

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stared at Ran, who was currently sitting outside and staring up at the sky. Ken glanced at the sky and frowned. *What an ugly night. No moon, no stars... it's just black.*

"Ken, dinner's ready!" [1]

Ken gave one last glance at Ran and hurried inside. His eyes widened at the food on the table and he grinned happily.

"Thanx, Brad!" Crawford smiled and sat down across from Ken. His eyes narrowed slightly when Ken suddenly stopped his enthusiastic eating and put down his fork and knife. Ken turned big, wide eyes Crawford.

"What's wrong, Ken?"

"Ne, Brad... Omi and Nagi are out, and so are Yotan and Schuldich... And... well... Ran's all alone. Could... could he eat with us?"

Crawford stared at Ken. "N-nani?"

"Ran's sitting out there by himself, Brad."

"He likes being alone."

Ken sighed. "Brad, I thought that you, of all people, might understand him! He doesn't _like _being alone! No one does! He's just not used to being with other people yet... during the time that Aya-chan was still asleep, he refused to interact with people... he's gotten used to being lonely, Brad... he's pushed people away for such a long time..."

Crawford sighed. "But Ken, this is supposed to be our day together..."

Ken gave him a sad look. "Okay... sorry, Brad..."

Crawford sighed. "Go call him in."

"Thanks, Brad!" Ken hurried outside and dragged a reluctant Ran into the house. Ran sat silently as Crawford went into the kitchen and got some more food. Ken gave Crawford a huge smile when he returned.

Crawford smiled back, thinking, *It's all right... As long as he's happy.*

Ran sat there silently. *I'm interrupting their date. But Ken brought me here. But...*

Suddenly, he recalled what Aya-chan had asked him earlier and what he had been mulling over for the past couple of hours.

*Can I really just watch him?* He turned to glance at Ken, who was talking animatedly with Crawford, the love obvious in his eyes. And Ran made a decision.

*Be careful, Oracle... Lest I steal him from right under your eyes.*

TBC...

sorry. writer's block is killing me... and i'm moving tomorrow, so i need to pack a lot of stuff but i haven't packed some stuff yet... argh, too many things to do! the good thing, though, is that i'm moving! yay!

REVIEW!

[1] : ahahahha.... like a mom!


	14. Chapter 13 : it's really reallyreally re...

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

Minna-san! Arigatou! I luv ur reviews! . . .

~Chapter 13~ 

*Be careful, Oracle... Lest I steal him from right under your eyes.* 

Ran sighed and stared up at the ceiling. That was what he had thought at dinner, but...

"I need a drink."

Ran walked outside and entered the kitchen. He was surprised to find Crawford sitting there, drinking. Crawford looked up and gave Ran a drunken smile.

*Oracle... is drunk?*

"Oi, Abyssinian! Wanna have a drink with me?"

Ran sat down and accepted the glass Crawford handed him. They sat there silently, drinking.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Brad...?" Ken sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed. He glanced at the clock. 3:30 AM. "Mou, where'd he go?"

He left the room and headed towards the kitchen, where he'd heard a sound. He walked into the kitchen, yawning again. When the blurry image before him cleared, he stared.

"Brad...? R-ran...?"

Crawford and Ran looked up from the table, separating from the kiss.

*Shimatta!*

*Shimatta!*

TBC...

REVIEW!

Sorry this chapter is so short. but i thought, 'man, something HAS to happen.' and i thought, 'what about ran and brad ending up somehow in a compromising position?' and then it thought, 'but they're both SO controlled! how'm i gonna do that?' then i thought, 'OOOOH! ALCOHOL!'

and this is the result. hope u likee, altho im sure u wanna kill me for the shortness... honto-ni gomen!

GO READ MY FIC CALLED **Cinderella** okay? eheheh... itz not humor, it'll be more romance than anything else


	15. Chapter 14

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

Minna-san, suman! I know it's been a looooooooooooooong time since I've updated........ anyways, thanx for all of ur reviews! OH, YEA! I used to have 56k but now I have DSL!!! *cheers* it makes leeching sooooo much easier. ^__^

~Chapter 14~ 

Ken looked into their eyes for a few seconds before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. He sat down on the sofa, stunned. Crawford and Ran came out of the kitchen, sitting down across from each other; Ken sat on the sofa in the middle and they sat on the sofas that were next to his.

"How... did it happen?"

Crawford sighed and he said, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to have a drink... I was pretty drunk by the time Ran came in."

Ken raised an eyebrow at Crawford's usage of "Ran" instead of "Abyssinian" but said nothing. "And...?"

"Um... we started drinking together... we were talking about this and that... and you."

"Me?"

"Uh... yea. We were kind of talking about... your body."

Ken looked confused. "My body?"

Crawford nodded. "And... we got a little, um... you know and we the next thing we knew, we were kissing..."

Ken stared at them both for a full 7 minutes [1]. Then he realized something. He was more caught up in how cute Ran and Crawford looked when they were embarrassed than the fact that he caught them kissing each other.

*Wait... what does that mean...*

He frowned, which made Ran and Crawford panic although they didn't show it.

*Do I love the both of them? But Ran's a teammate... ok, Brad is supposed to be an enemy, so I guess that's weirder, but... It's _Ran_.*

He stood and walked towards the room, completely forgetting about Crawford and Ran, who watched him longingly. He sighed and decided to just think about it the next day, still not remembering that he had left his lover and close friend hanging.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Ken woke up to the fresh smell of strawberries and waffles. *I guess Brad's cooking...*

A smile crept onto his face and he prepared to get out of bed. Just then, the door opened and Crawford and Ran entered. Ken's eyes widened. Crawford was carrying a small table that had a plate of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream, some utensils, a cup and a small vase with some red roses. Ran held a tray that had a small pitcher of milk, a small pitcher of orange juice and a mini-pitcher that had something brown in it - most likely maple syrup. Then, he remembered what he'd witnessed the night before. His head swam as he tried to sort his feelings in just a couple of seconds. He slumped over onto his side, sighing. Crawford and Ran gave each other worried looks before stepping forward.

"Ken?" Ken turned his head so that he could see the both of them. "Hm?"

"Um... hope you're hungry. Ran told me that you really liked waffles and I remembered how much you liked strawberries that time, so..."

Ken's face flared as he remembered the instance. It had been a couple of days ago. Of course, Crawford was completely clueless as to exactly _why_ Ken had devoured the strawberries Crawford had been eating but Ken remembered _exactly_ why.

"Um... thanks?"

Crawford set down the table before Ken and Ran poured the drink Ken asked for. "Ken?"

"Hm?"

"Are you angry still?"

"Angry? Oh... No, of course not. I was never angry."

"But you frowned yesterday and just _left_... You didn't say a _word _to us!"

Ken blinked. He laughed, saying, "Suman! I... uh.... I was thinking and I got confused with my thoughts and I... I forgot about you two."

Ken took a strawberry and dipped it into the whipped cream. He bit into it, grinning happily. Crawford and Ran stared at Ken in surprise. Ran cleared his throat and spoke.

"So... if you aren't angry, then..."

Ken gave them a smile. "I'm happy that you two are getting along now."

Crawford gave Ken a glare. "Ken! This isn't something to joke about... be serious!"

Ken gave Crawford a LOOK before he continued to eat the strawberries. "I never said that I was joking, Brad. I really am glad."

Crawford and Ran gave each other confused looks. "Care to explain yourself, Ken?"

Ken gave Ran a smile before he said, "Iie. Figure it out between yourselves."

Ken dug into the waffle, smiling happily to himself. *They're both smart... it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what I want.*

As Ken ate happily without any concerns, Ran and Crawford sat outside, silent. They were still there, just thinking when Schuldich and Yohji came out of their room. Schuldich and Yohji stared at the two, who were sitting next to each other with the same exact expression.

Schuldich tapped Crawford on the shoulder. "Something wrong, Brad?"

Crawford waved him away. "It's nothing..."

Yohji and Schuldich's eyebrows raised and they turned around when they heard Ken leaving the room. He placed the small table with the tray in the kitchen and headed back to the room. Yohji and Schuldich followed.

"Ken?"

"Yotan, Schuldich, 'sup?"

Yohji gave him a smile before he said, "Why are Crawford and Ran looking like that? It's freaking me out... it's so unlike them."

"I caught them kissing last night."

"Each other...?!"

Ken nodded. "And I'm not mad, actually. I'm pretty happy now that they're not going to always be calling each other just by their codenames. Basically, I told them to figure out for themselves what I mean by 'I'm glad' about having seen them kissing."

"You're... glad?"

Ken gave Yohji a wicked grin before he laid down on the bed. "I'll see you later, Yotan!"

Yohji and Schuldich stared at each other as they left. *THAT one is thinking of a THREE-SOME???*

Yohji nodded numbly. *I... can't believe it... Of all people... Ken?!*

TBC...

ok... my EXCUSE for this SUCKY chapter: I was typing it up at 2 AM and I was sleepy.... -.-

[1]: I kno 7 seems like a pretty random number... but it happens to be my favorite number because of Sendoh Akira. . [if someone who likes SD still doesn't understand, jus e-mail me, k?]


	16. Chapter 15

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

*italics between asterisks indicate thought*

[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]

//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//

~Chapter 15~ 

Ken sighed. It'd been three days now and they STILL hadn't figured it out. *Maybe it's so obvious that they can't see it? It can't be because they're stupid, coz they're smart; that I know.*

He lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. *How do I help them figure it out? Brad hasn't slept with me since I caught him with Ran... I'M the one who's suffering now!*

Ken whined to himself and suddenly, there was loud knocking on the door. "OI, STOP PROJECTING YOUR THOUGHTS SO LOUDLY, KEN!"

"Ah, gomen!" Ken grumbled to himself after he apologized. *I dunno how to control it... Maybe if he TAUGHT me how to control how loud my thoughts were, I'd -*

Ken stopped thinking when he heard a loud crash from the room next door. The guestroom... where Ran and Crawford were...

Ken ran out of the room and threw open the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

His jaw fell when he saw Ran and Crawford on the floor, staring at him in surprise. Ken's eyes went from their heads to their bare chests to their boxer clad hips and all the way down the their feet... Crawford was currently on top of Ran, his hands on Ran's chest. Ran had his arms around Crawford's neck... They threw each other away from themselves, and stood quickly.

"Ken?"

Ken stared at them with wide eyes. Ken suddenly grinned.

*Dear God, was the shock too much for him?* Both Ran and Crawford were thinking the same thing.

"YOSH! You guys understood what I meant! Demo..." Ken suddenly pouted. Ran and Crawford continued to stare at him.

"Why didn't you call me?! It's not fair that you guys are going to have sex without me!"

*Eeeeehhhhh?!*

They kept staring at him.

TBC....

R&R, onegai! Oh, and **could someone PLEASE write me a lemon version of my next chapter later? Because I can't write lemons, but I want one, eheheh ^^ if you can, just let me know - either say so in your review (and leave an e-mail address if you don't sign in) or just e-mail me!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chibi Ken  
  
by: schu-chan  
  
dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.  
  
*italics between asterisks indicate thought*  
  
[brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone]  
  
//the two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback//  
  
~Chapter 16~   
  
Ken stood there, pouting, as Ran and Crawford stared at him in shock. Ken frowned at them when he realized that he would get no reaction from them.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to go sleep then. You TWO can do WHATEVER you WANT. Just don't come to me in the morning to apologize." Ken stomped out of the room with a growl.  
  
Ran and Crawford stood there, staring at the door that Ken had slammed shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat on his bed, waiting for one of them, at least ONE of them to come in to apologize.  
  
*…They're… not coming.* Ken let out a small sniff and curled up on the bed, pulling his blanket over his body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shouldn't… one of us go over there, if not the both of us?"  
  
"He wanted a threesome?"  
  
They sat there silently, thinking about what Ken had said.  
  
//"Why didn't you call me?! It's not fair that you guys are going to have sex without me!"//  
  
Crawford and Ran gave each other a small smile before laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling, thinking about Ken.  
  
// "You TWO can do WHATEVER you WANT. Just don't come to me in the morning to apologize."//  
  
Ran sat up quickly and turned to Crawford. "I think… we were supposed to go after him."  
  
"SHIT! I forgot!"  
  
They ran over to the other room to find Ken asleep. They slowly walked up to him and immediately became guilty when they saw tear stains on Ken's cheeks.  
  
"He'll be mad if we wake him up…"  
  
"He will, won't he…"  
  
"Come on, let's just go for now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat up slowly and stumbled over to the bathroom. He frowned when he saw his slightly puffy eyes.  
  
"What…? My eyes are…"  
  
// "You TWO can do WHATEVER you WANT. Just don't come to me in the morning to apologize."//  
  
Ken closed his eyes and sat down on the floor of the bathroom. *They didn't come… I can't believe that they didn't come…*  
  
"Ken? You in there?"  
  
"Yotan…?"  
  
"Yea… you okay? Schu's worried about you."  
  
"They didn't come…"  
  
"Ken…?"  
  
"Should I not want the both of them, Yotan? Am I being selfish? Is it wrong?"  
  
"Ken…"  
  
"I… I just wanted to be happy, Yotan…"  
  
"KenKen… open the door."  
  
Ken reached up and opened the door. Yohji stepped into the bathroom and gently helped Ken stand.  
  
"Come on, Ken. Get washed and we'll get you fed, ne?"  
  
Ken nodded and shooed Yohji out of the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You two fucked up. The least you could have done was been there when he woke up."  
  
"We thought he'd get mad if we woke him up!"  
  
"After he told you that if you didn't come to him, he'd basically be royally pissed off at you? Now he thinks that HE did something wrong!"  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
Yohji and Schuldich sighed. "You two are idiots."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KenKen, want some more?"  
  
Ken shook his head but gave Yohji a smile. "Thanks though, Yotan. It was really good."  
  
"As much as I would loooove to brag about my cooking skills, I can't. Schu made all of it."  
  
Ken grinned. "I thought so."  
  
Yohji let out an indignant cry. "You think I can't cook???"  
  
"You almost burned down the kitchen, Yotan [1]."  
  
Yohji smiled sheepishly before pretending to be insulted and throwing himself at Schuldich. "Defend me, lover!"  
  
"Your food is crap."  
  
"Ack! I have no allies in this place!" Ken laughed and drank his coffee, wondering what Ran and Crawford were doing at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The gentians!"  
  
"No, the lilies!"  
  
"The gentians suit him better!"  
  
"The lilies are prettier! And he probably got lots of gentians from people who thought it suited him better!"  
  
"I'm the person who worked in a flowershop! Stop arguing with me!"  
  
"Er… excuse me, sirs?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
They both turned to the poor girl working at the flowershop a couple blocks away from Schwarz's penthouse, glaring their individual death glares.  
  
"W-we're out of lilies anyways… so… uh… should I just go get the gentians?"  
  
"What? Are you siding with HIM?"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Oh, so you're siding with HIM then! I said that I was the who worked in the flowershop! I should know better!"  
  
"I… I'm not siding with either of you! I'm just saying that we're out of lilies!"  
  
"Fine! We'll take the gentians, then!"  
  
"How many would you like?"  
  
TBC…  
  
[1]: I hate it when ppl say that Ken can't cook. There is no reason to think that… Lazy Yotan would never take the time to learn to cook, I think, more than Ken not having the ability to do so… so beeeeh :P to those who disagree with me XD and I also hate it when people say that Ken can't sing. HELLO, WHO DOES HIS VOICE?! TOMOKAZU SEKI-SAMA does his voice!!! How can he not be able to sing????  
  
Okee… that's out of my system. This chapter comes to you after months and months of no updating because… I'm supposed to be working on my English essay or at least doing my college applications or my college essays but… 1: my English essay rough draft is with a friend, so I can't revise it… 2: college apps and such stress me out… it's 12 right now… I can't deal with it -.-"  
  
I kno that it is quite OOC, that my writing skill is decreasing… *sigh* i've had writers block for months now… that just sucks. Majorly -.-"  
  
But have pity on this poor soul. Family life was all crazy past couple months, college apps are going on, the guy I like wants to go to my winter formal with my friend, I have friends here and there venting at me when I cannot handle it…  
  
To help my life feel somewhat better,  
  
REVIEW, ONEGAI! 


	18. Chapter 17

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

-words between dashes indicate thought-

brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone

two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback

i'm really sorry minna-san! i haven't updated in a year... quite literally... it's november 5, 2004 now and i last updated november 18, 2003 :X GOMEN i've just had this REALLY bad case of writer's block, i've had school, life... i'm really really sorry! but here you go... a chapter of Chibi Ken... hope you like it!

-Chapter 17-

Crawford and Ran slowly walked into the apartment; Ran was holding the gentians. Crawford held a small box in his hands and he motioned to Ran to head towards Ken's room. Ran nodded, knowing Crawford would follow eventually.

Ran hid the flowers behind his back with one hand and knocked on Ken's door with the other. When Ken let out a muffled, "It's open," he stepped in.

"Ken? It's me..."

"Go 'way."

"Ken, please listen to me? Let me explain what we were thinking, why we did what we did - or why we didn't do what we should have..."

Ken looked up from the bed and nodded slightly. "All right..."

Ran sat down next to Ken, who was slowly sitting up on the bed. Ran handed Ken the flowers and Ken blushed but took them from Ran, trying to hide the faint smile that was trying to force its way onto his lips.

"The thing is, Ken... we went after you last night, Ken... it's just that we didn't go right away because we were a little shocked and we were trying to absorb what you said... it was so unexpected. And when we went into your room, you'd fallen asleep and we didn't want to disturb you. We're sorry for hurting you Ken, but we didn't mean it. We were just confused and we both wanted you but didn't want the other to have you and then we started feeling these... physical attractions for each other and we really - "

"It's okay..."

"Hm?"

"It's okay, I understand. Don't worry about it..."

"So do you forgive us, Ken?"

"Of course, Ran..."

"Ah, well, that's good. We have another gift for you, Ken." Crawford sat down near Ken and Ran on the bed. He handed Ken the small box that he had walked into the apartment with and set down another box on Ken's nightstand.

Ken opened the box and stared at the ring inside. "It's... it's beautiful..."

"Here, let us put it on for you..."

Ran took the ring from Ken and Crawford lifted Ken's hand gently with one hand and covered Ran's hand with the other. Ran and Crawford slipped the ring onto Ken's ring finger together.

"You guys... have the same ring..."

"We wanted something to symbolize that we'd always be together... the three of us."

Ken threw his arms around both Crawford and Ran and smiled, saying, "Thanks you too."

"Just don't expect us to sit through soccer games, yea?"

Ken laughed and nodded before he gave Crawford a peck on the cheek. "Ne... I'm kinda hungry."

Crawford laughed. "I had Schu make some food for us. He should be coming in with it in a bit."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Ran said softly, "Come in," and Schuldich came in carrying a large platter with food on it. Schuldich scoweled at Crawford. You SO owe me for this!

Crawford just smiled at him before turning his attention back to Ken. "Eat, love... We're sorry we weren't smart enough to figure out what you wanted."

Ken gave them a grin. "Naw, I should have just directly told you guys what I wanted instead of leaving you to figure it out. Mmm... yummy. Schu makes the best food after Brad."

* * *

"They make me sick."

Yohji laughed and gave Schuldich a kiss on the cheek. "We both know that you're melting inside for Kenken so don't try to put on that 'I'm too cool to be affected by a friend's happiness' crap."

Schuldich gave Yohji a dirty look before he fully settled into the bed. "God, I hope we'll be able to sleep tonight."

"I doubt it, love. That's just the way it'll have to be."

"_Or_ we could... oooh, I don't know... make some noise of our own."

Yohji laughed. "Tonight's his night, Schu. Let's not ruin it with OUR horrible cries?"

"All right, all right. But you know, Yotan, we can go to a hotel."

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Schu..."

Schuldich grinned. -Have fun, kid. I know I will.-

* * *

Ken frowned. -I'm not a kid, Schu! But I'm sure I'll have fu-un t-too.-

Ken let out a small gasp as Ran gently licked and sucked his neck. Crawford was unbuttoning the pajama top Ken currently wore.

"Talking to Schu, I see... We'll teach you not to pay attention when you're with us."

Ken let out a loud gasp when Crawford stopped unbuttoning his shirt and put his hand down his pants.

"Are you going to talk to Schu again while you're with us, Kenken?"

Ken shook his head wildly, trying to get a hold of himself.

Ran grinned at Crawford. It was going to be a fun night.

TBC...

review onegai! i know i haven't written in a long time and probably, my writing style is different... i'm sorry if you don't like it agh, but it's been a year of course my style's gonna change, right?? and that last part, it barely has anything coz well yea... has strict rules right?

if anyone wants a lemon, let me know and if i get enough requests i'll write one... leave me your e-mail address and i'll e-mail it to you, yea? don't send it to my e-mail on it's not the right one haha

send it

all right well, **review onegai**! sorry the chapter kinda sucks but i have school all week AND i work so i'm tired... and it's 1AM


	19. Chapter 18

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

-words between dashes indicate thought-

brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone

two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback

**Note**: thanks everyone for your reviews xD it made me realize why i write... well it's not only for the reviews i love writing but all your positive reviews made me want to write more often than once a year

-Chapter 18-

When Schuldich and Yohji walked into the apartment the next morning, they were expecting Ran, Crawford and Ken to still be sleeping. Instead, they found the three in the kitchen. Ken was sitting at the head of the table with Ran to his left and Crawford to his right. Ken was glaring down at some pancakes, eggs and sausages that were in front of him. Ran and Crawford were fidgeting.

"Er... what happened, guys?"

Ken shook his head at Schuldich and Yohji. "You guys don't want to know."

Schuldich and Yohji grinned. "Oh, but we do, Kenken. Come on, tell your buddy Yohji."

Schuldich cleared his throat. "Er.. and Schuldich too of course."

Schuldich threw his lover a dirty look before pushing Ran over and sitting down. Yohji did the same to Crawford.

"Well... it's about last night."

Schuldich grinned, saying, "How'd it go? I bet - "

Yohji cut in, saying, "WHO WAS ON TOP WHO WAS ON TOP? I mean really... Ran or Crawford? I wanna knooooooow I wanna - "

"Nothing happened last night, Yotan."

"...What do you mean, 'nothing happened last night.'"

"THESE TWO got into a fight."

"Huh?"

"About who was going to be on top. Both refused to give in."

Yohji and Schuldich burst out laughing. "We should have known!"

Ken gave them both a dirty look before getting up abruptly from his chair and stomping away.

"Kenken, sorry for laughing but you have to admit that it's a little funny."

Ken gave Schuldich a glare. Yohji was still in the kitchen.

"Yohji's bitching at them right now." Ken gave Schuldich a faint smile before throwing his body onto the bed.

"This sucks. Why can't I get laid??"

Schuldich smiled. "That's what you get for choosing two jerks to be with."

"You can't seriously blame this on me! Schuuuuuu-"

"I'm not blaming it on you. I'm just saying that they can't help being who they are. You have to be patient with them."

"Fine..."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I SHOULD BE THE WOMAN?!"

Ken and Schuldich sighed when they heard Crawford yelling. They headed over to the kitchen and as they neared the area, they could hear Ran and Crawford arguing with each other while Yohji tried to interrupt them.

"I really shouldn't be the one on the bottom because well, I'm more of a man than you are, Crawford."

"YOU, pretty boy, are NOT more man than I am."

Ran bristled. "PRETTY BOY?"

Ken walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a glass that was there. He threw it at the floor away from his friends. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"First, you two fight this out somewhere where NONE of us can HEAR YOU. Second, I AM NOT A WOMAN. Actually, screw sleeping with you two. Go fuck each other."

TBC...

ah well at least i updated. if you dont' like it, then... let me know. i'll rewrite it if enought ppl don't like it... But review onegai!


	20. Chapter 19 End

Chibi Ken

by: schu-chan

dislaimer: they don't belong to me. if they did, i'd be rich, not broke.

-words between dashes indicate thought-

brackets indicate phone call... the person on the OTHER side of the phone

two slashes... from beginning to end are flashback

Wow. I had to re-read my stories to remember what the heck my plans were. If you'd like a smut-filled version of this chapter, send me a PM (if you're over the age of 18 please... I don't feel right sending people smut if they're underaged) and I'll see what I can do!!

-Chapter 19-  
-Final Chapter-

-Those jerks!! What the hell, I thought they'd WANT to have sex with me but they're so absorbed with their macho manhoods that I'm not even in the picture. And WOMAN?! What the heck is that all 'bout; are they implying that since I've always been the bottom that I'm the 'Woman' in this relationship?!- Ken kicked at a pebble on the street, scowling angrily. It just wasn't fair; he'd been waiting so long for this and they were ruining it. He'd left the apartment planning to get some ice cream for himself only to realize he'd stormed out without the keys or his wallet.

"Ken! Oi, wait up, Ken!!"

"What, Yohji."

Yohji grinned at the slightly shorter brunette standing in front of him. "Don't let it get you down, Ken! You'll be deafening Schu 'n me soon!"

Ken scowled at him. "Yeah, right. They're so busy screeching about who's the man and who's the woman that they're not even thinking of me."

"Aw, Ken. It's not like that! It's just they both have this idea in their head that one or the other has to be the more 'manly' one in order to be able to protect you and being on the bottom IS looked at as... the more submissive, weaker role." Yohji winced at the glare that Ken threw at him before recovering himself and giving Ken a playful smile. "C'mon, Ken. We both know that's not true! It's just a subtle underlying..." His voice trailed off as Ken turned around and headed towards the ice cream place.

-Shit. They really fucked up this time.-

Ken turned his head and looked at him. "Yotan, I want ice cream. And get rid of that worried look on your face, it doesn't suit you. I get what you're saying, I'm just angry." Ken pouted. "Why can't you people even just let me be angry for a little while? Maybe let Crawford or Ran come console me, huh?"

Yohji grinned. "The ice cream's all yours. And they're uh... Uhm. Give them some time, they'll figure it out."

=Back at the Apartment= "All right, so we'll just..."

"Go with the flow...?"

Both Ran and Crawford looked confused althought it was they who said this. Schuldich sighed. "Yes, that's the plan. You both love Ken, you've discovered new feelings for each other, it will come naturally and all THREE of you will be able to have fun. Nevermind that Ken will forgive you and let you guys boink him for hours... days... ... I think Yohji and I might need to get our own place. Or at least soundproof your room. And hours." He smirked. Yotan was a screamer.

Ran and Crawford gave each other a glance before submitting to Schuldich's plan.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

A bouquet of flowers was waiting for Ken when he entered the room. Gentians again. "Did you ever think that maybe I don't like flowers too much? After all, we did live and work at a flowershop for a while, Ran."

"Those are from me, Ken. If you don't like them... I can get you something other than flowers." Ken turned to face Crawford with a smile, about to reassure the tall man that he was just joking. His face froze.

Ran and Crawford were lying in his bed. Naked.

Ken whooped. "You guys finally decided to stop fighting then?"

They nodded solemnly, apologizing for all the stress they'd put him through. Ken threw himself onto the bed, laughing as he threw his arms around them both. They lay in bed together, the three of them, their arms wrapped around each other, their legs tangled in what others would have thought as impossible angles.

After a few minutes, Crawford pulled himself away just a bit, earning a whimper from Ken. He gave Ken a soft smile and leaned down to kiss him as he caressed his cheek. "Don't worry, love. I'm just getting up so we can get those clothes off you."

Ken blushed, embarrassed that he'd let out such a sound. But it had been so comfortable lying there, sandwiched between his two lovers. His blush grew stronger as Crawford kissed him softly, unbutton his shirt. Ran held him from behind, gently kissing his neck. He gasped when Ran nipped his shoulder gently, sending a hot flash straight to the pit of his stomach.

Ken wrapped his arms around Crawford, gently leaning back towards Ran. He whispered a soft "I love you" before closing his eyes and surrendering to the warm bliss of his lovers' bodies.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

-Well... at least we know it's going well.-

-But... we're really going to have to soundproof these rooms.- Yohji sighed as he shifted to try to keep the pillow firmly over his head enough so that they covered his ears while trying to stretch his arm a bit. -Schu, it's been 3 hours. When the HELL are they going to stop?!-

-We'd better get out and start finding some place to soundproof this place.-

-Shit.-

~~Owari~~

Well, it's a happy ending. If you're not satisfied, harp me for an epilogue. I'll think of something. Or better yet, if you're going to harp me for an epilogue, let me know what you'd like to see!

So, the smut chapter. It would be (of course) the BradxRanxKen smut that I obviously left out and also made a little... short. And tame. And cheesy.

Even though I don't deserve it (Cmon who takes THIS long a break and then just comes back expecting as much love as before, eh?), I'd very much appreciate reviews. I'm writing this chapter in a rush because I'm trying to get my other stories updated also. (It took me about 20-30 minutes to write this chapter... I'll do better!!)


End file.
